Drabbles of A Ditzy Girl
by Tsuruki-chan
Summary: Chapter 3, Tough Cooking, is up. Tohru's life had never been normal. I mean how can it when she lives with memebers of the Chinese Zodiac? Here we follow Tohrus' daytoday adventures.
1. Strong like a tiger

Chapter 1 – Strong like a Tiger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furits Baskets. I hate having to type this. But oh well.

Tsuruki-chan: Yay. My second FF. I wanted to try a drabble with Tohru and all of the others, seeing as they all have there own special relationship with her. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R thanks.

- - -

"Oh! Kisa-san look!" Tohru pointed excitedly towards an exhibit with bears in it.

"…" Kisa just smiled. Today Tohru had offered to take Kisa to the zoo with a little extra money that she had made by working overtime in work. And seeing how Kisa was going Hiro had to come along as well.

"Really how boring." It was easy to see that Hiro was in his normal mood. Ready to shoo down something that others said. Of course, when wasn't he in that mood? "Looking at animals through a glass window?" He turned to Tohru who was still smiling even after Hiros' remark. "Do you actually enjoy looking at them like this? Don't you care about how they might feel?"

"No it's not -" Hiro cut her off like his normally did.

"Feh."

Tohru was used to Hiros' cold remarks by now. And even through his attempts to try and cause her trouble she never let it get to her and kept on smiling. But that was one of Tohrus' many qualities. "Oh I know. Why don't we go and look at the tigers next? That'll be fun."

With that she was off and Kisa and Hiro trailed behind her.

It was pretty quiet on the way there until a guy bumped into Kisa and knocked her down.

"Kisa-san!"

"Kisa are you aright?" Hiro turned to the man that had knocked her down. "Watch were your going." But in the busy crowds of the zoo, he seemed not to hear Hiro. Nor was he aware of knocking Kisa down.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Kisa, it wasn't you. Why didn't you say something to that guy?" Said Hiro trying to make her not be so shy at times.

Kisa stood there silent.

"Oh we're here." Said Tohru after noticing a tiger in front of a piece of glass starring at her. It looked to Kisa with those big red eyes. It was obvious that it felt the tiger spirit inside of her. After all, all zodiac members had that special connection with their animal.

Kisa looked down. "I'm nothing like the tiger. I'm not brave or bold. I'm so shy. I wish that I was fearless like the tiger that I was born with inside of me."

"Don't worry Kisa." Tohru said with that kind smile that always let you know things would be alright. "It may take time to build up courage but I know you can do it. I'm sure that one day you'll become as strong as a tiger like you want to be."

Kisa smiled. Tohru also had that power that could make anyone who was down feel better. "Thank you onee-chan."

'_There she goes again_' thought Hiro. '_That women always makes everyone feel better Even me.._'

"Oh I know." Tohru said after a little bit. "Why don't we go and look at the sheep next."

'_Maybe I was wrong she's to ditzy to realize she's even doing it_.' Hiro though. "Ugh.Your thinking of a farm…"

- - -

Tsuruki-chan: I hope you like the first chapter. I'm just getting started. I have no clue how long I want this to be. But more coming up soon. Who knows? Maybe it'll be Kyo and Tohru next, nya ha ha. Thanks

-Tsuruki-chan


	2. Leftovers

Chapter 2 – Leftovers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Furuba. I never will. End of story. Well sorta...

Tsuruki-chan: Alright we're on the second chapter. This one isn't about Kyo and Tohru like I said it might be. But I promise you. I will make one chapter on them. So keep reading please. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

- - -

"Honda-san can you take this garbage out for me?"

"Sure Manager-san." Tohru started walking towards the bags garbage with a smile on her face. She was happily at work late at night. She only had a few minutes left though. She got out a 11 and it was already 10:52.

'I hope they found the leftovers alright.' By "they" Tohru was referring to Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. She was called in earlier than normal for work, and didn't have time to make dinner for them. Thus she had to leave some leftovers from the night before. She had placed them in the fridge in an easy spot to find. And even though she cleaned out the fridge very often, it still could be hard to find something.

Tohru took the bags out to the dumpster and returned shortly.

"All right Honda-san." Said the manager once she had returned. "Your free to go." He handed Tohru her paycheck as well.

"Thank you Manager-san. I'll see you at the normal time tomorrow then."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Tomorrow this place will be getting its annual inspection. So you have the night off as does everyone tomorrow."

"Alright then." Tohru went off to change. 'Well at least I can make dinner for them tomorrow. I hope they didn't mind the leftovers.' That was when Tohru remembered the time when this first happened. She had once again had to go in early and left some leftovers for them as she did tonight. Sadly though Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki combined couldn't find them. Thus they starved until Tohru got home. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no. Wha-What if they didn't find them. Or worse it went bad. What if there waiting on me! I better hurry home!'

Tohru ran as fast as she could but had to stop after a while. But of course she wouldn't let that stop her and continued to run. She burst through the door panting and wheezing. "I-I-I'm sorry. Pant. I should, pant, have put them -" then she looked at them. Neither of them looked hungry or waiting on her. They were all in front of the TV like normal.

"What are you apologizing about now?" asked Kyo.

"The left…..overs…."

"Don't worry Tohru-kun." Said Shigure in his wistful pose. "We found them fine this time."

"Phew." Said Tohru still gasping for breath.

"I can't believe that you were worried about leftovers." Kyo said shaking his head.

Tohru just giggled.

- - -

Tsuruki-chan: Alrighty so there you have it, chapter two of Tohrus' adventures. I can't wait to add more onto this story. 'Looks at the date.' NO! School starts for me in 3 darn days! (Hint it's 8/1/05) 'Cries.' Oh well. I'll update as I can. But I'm trying to work on my other story too. It's not on the site right now but sooner or later it will be. Hope to see you people soon.

-Tsuruki-chan


	3. Tough Cooking

Chapter 3 – Tough Cooking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. I never will. I envy those who do. And I hate typing this. End.

Tsuruki-chan: Kanichiwa! Hello again everyone. Here's chapter 3 of following Tohru around. I'm currently writing the fourth one so expect it to come around soon. Hope you enjoy.

- - -

"Kagura-san please calm down!"

"KYO-KUN I MISSED YOU WITH ALL ME HEART!" it was as normal as a day could be when Kagura decided to stop by unexpectedly. She was once again trying to kill Kyo with her love for him.

After a rash beating from Kagura, Kyo lay unconscious on the ground. Kagura stopped and looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

"K-Kyo-kun. NO! Kyo-kun what happened to you!" she grabbed him and hugged him with all of her force. Sometimes you had to wonder if that was part of her killing torture as well.

After some treatment Kyo revived and they all had made there way into the house.

"I'm sorry. I just get so emotional when I see Kyo-kun." Kagura said while sitting down at the table.

"Ya think?" yelled back Kyo with a handful of new bruises.

Tohru came into the room from the kitchen. "The snacks I'm making are almost done." She said with her normal smile on her face. She headed back to the kitchen while Kagura got up and followed. Leaving the three guys alone.

"Calm before the storm?" asked Yuki.

"Afraid so." Replied Shigure.

Back in the Kitchen Kagura met up with Tohru.

"Tohru-chan. Is it possible that I could help you with the snacks?"

"Sure thing."

"What are you making?"

"Well while cleaning out one of the shelves in Shigures' library, I came across a cookbook. It had a recipe for cupcakes so I wanted to try it."

"Oh I see. So what first?"

"First we…oh no…I've already put them into the oven. I'm sorry Kagura-san."

"Oh." Was her only response. Kagura had wanted to cook something for Kyo. And she wasn't about to let this stop her. "Tohru-chan perhaps you could teach me to cook something else." She had an evil glimmer in her eyes. That determination that only Kagura could have.

"Yes, what would you like to make?"

"How about some cookies?"

Back in our living room Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure sit bored….

"Are they done yet?"

"Patience, Kyo-kun." Said Shigure, even though he wondered if they were done as well.

Yuki sat there, not bothering to comment on the situation.

A loud crash from the kitchen interrupted their boredom.

"Tohru…" the three said in unison. They got up and walked towards the kitchen. They took their time, knowing that she had probably dropped a mountain of dishes again.

Upon entry of the kitchen, they found it was not Tohru who had trashed the kitchen, but Kagura. Cookie dough was splattered everywhere. And in the middle of it all was a stunned Kagura. She stood there hold a pot that was once full of cookie dough, and a beater.

Tohru was behind her. She was also frozen like Kagura, her face was covered in cookie dough, and it looked as if she was frozen in mid spaz.

Kyo shook his head. Shigure covered his mouth with his fan and laughed. Yuki asked, "Tough cooking?"

"Yes." They answered together.

- - -

Tsuruki-chan: I just realised that even though I endent my paragraphs in MS word, it doesn't indent here...that bugs me... Alrighty. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have chapter 4 up soon. Please R&R. Thanks if you do. Next chapter will be the Kyo and Tohru chapter as I said in Chapter 1. :D See you soon. Syonara.

- Tsuruki-chan


End file.
